Mega Man X: Command Mission
Mega Man X: Command Mission is the second-to-last game in the Mega Man X series to be released. It was released on both the PlayStation 2 and the Nintendo GameCube and is primarily RPG-style in nature. Chronologically, Mega Man X: Command Mission is the last game in the Mega Man X series, taking place in the early twenty-third century (22XX time period). Release Dates GameCube: *Japan: July 29, 2004 *North America: September 21, 2004 PlayStation 2: *Japan: July 29, 2004 *North America: September 21, 2004 Story "In 22XX AD, a new substance known as Force Metal was extracted from the debris of a small meteorite. Technology based on the metal revolutionized the field of Reploid Engineering. Giga City, an artificial island in the middle of an ocean, was built purposely for the mining and smelting of Force Metal. Everything seemed to go well until a band of Reploids armed themselves and launched a rebellion on the island. Its leader, Epsilon, was branded a Maverick by the Government, and dispatched a Maverick Hunter team to Giga City to liberate Giga City from Epsilon's grasp. As X and Zero travel to the ruins, a collapsed pillar separates them. X must then fight his way to a place where he and Zero are reunited. Upon reaching Epsilon's destination, Shadow betrays the team, Epsilon's Cadre appears and knocks Zero away. X has no choice but to escape and gather a rebellion team to assist in defeating the minions of the Liberion army."http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mega_Man_X_Command_Mission In-Depth Story The following are the events leading up to, including, and directly following Mega Man X: Command Mission: * 2176-2200: Thanks to the Jakob Project, humans and Reploids have been able to develop more efficient space-traveling technology. The rapid population growth on Earth has furthered the need for colonial expansion into space, just as it had earlier in the century, so space technology becomes far more important towards the century's end. * 2202: "An unheard-of mineral substance known as Force Metal was extracted from the debris of the small planet 2202XA8" (From the manual of Mega Man X: Command Mission). * ca. 2210s: (Mega Man X: Command Mission) Several years after the discovery of Force Metal, technology based on it has revolutionized the field of Reploid Engineering. Giga City, an island in the middle of the ocean, has been built for the sole purpose of mining and smelting the material. Peace had existed for decades and the world was peaceful until a rebellion began to rise on the island. Epsilon, the leader of the revolt, was branded a Maverick by the Government, and Colonel Redips of the Maverick Hunters' Far Eastern Division dispatch X, Zero, and Shadow to investigate. Shadow betrays the team and X and Zero are separated when part of the ruins they enter at collapses. They eventually meet up, come in contact with a group known as the Anti-Rebellion Resistance led by Chief R. X and Zero eventually meet up with Reploids such as Spider (a bounty hunter), Steel Massimo, Cinnamon, and Marino. In the end, X, Zero, and Axl recover the Supra-Force Metal from Epsilon after defeating him and hand it over to Redips, who offers and escort fleet back to Hunter HQ. However, when the fleet arrives at the Resistance HQ, it opens fire and destroys Chief R and others in the process! Then, Redips appears on the monitor and declares them all "traitors." X, Zero, and Axl head over to the Eastern Division HQ where Redips reveals himself to be Spider ("Redips" backwards is "Spider!"). Redips turns out to be a surviving Next-Generation Reploid who used his copy-chip to change DNA (the ability was greatly enhanced by the power of force metal). Redips retreats to up the Babel Orbital Station and, in the end, despite changing into a large and powerful form using the Supra-Force Metal, X, Zero, and Axl defeat him (one of the previous "Mavericks," Ferham, comes and takes a Supra-Force Metal off of Redips to make him easier for the team to destroy). In the end, Ferham takes the metal and jumps off the elevator, detonating herself and destroying the substance to ensure that it won't ever end up in the wrong hands again...http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_Timeline Mavericks *Hippopressor *Shadow Rebellion Army *Wild Jango *Silver Horn *Dr. Psyche *Mach Jentra *Incentas Rebellion Cadres *Botos *Ferham *Scarface *Epsilon Far East HQ *Depth Dragoon *Colonel Redips Secret Bosses *Rafflesian *Duckbill Mole *Ninetails Stages *Lagrano Ruins *Central Tower *Tianna Camp *Gaudile Laboratory *Ulfat Factory *Gimialla Mine *Vanallia Desert *Melda Ore Plant *Grave Ruins Base *Far East HQ Enemy Guide List of Mega Man X: Command Mission Enemies Fun Facts *Redips's name was misspelled as "Rideps" in the instruction manual. However, this was likely intentional to avoid any chances of those who read the manual to notice the play in his name. *This is the only Mega Man X game without Sigma! *While not the first in the franchise to be a role-playing game (Battle Network being action-RPG), Command Mission was the first (and only) RPG in the X series, as well as being the only RPG in the Robot continuity the Battle Network/Star Force series is an entirely separate timeline. *Fans believed (for the most part) that Zero and Axl did not get along together. However, at one point in this game, Axl and Zero seem to be friends (though the same cannot be said about some of the other characters). *Some believe that 'Spider' may still be alive. Since Redips was using a copy ability to look like Spider, he may have been just impersonating another Reploid. Further speculation states that you actually met the 'real' Spider, but he was later replaced (and probably killed) at some point during the game (Most likely after you save Dr. Doppler and Cinnamon, as X mentions to Spider after the transmission from Redips that Spider was gone for a very long period of time). *The background music used during this stage was also used during one of Axl's cut scenes in Megaman X7 when he reveals to Zero the reason he left Red alert is his Copy ability. *This is the only game in the X series (so far) that doesn't feature X's Variable Weapons system. Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games